Easter Eggs
by Lintu68
Summary: Some romantic and sexy Easter fun for the Babes.


_Summary: A bit of Easter smut for the Babes._

_Warning: Smut._

* * *

**Easter Eggs**

I was staring at the chocolate egg in disbelief. It was an Easter egg given to me by Ranger. He had come by, kissed me senseless as usual and left me this chocolate egg. I had opened it and taken a bite while opening the small container inside. Now, here's where it gets weird. The container inside the egg held a ring. A very heavy ring with a big stone. A big clear stone that sparkled. A lot. This was not a one dollar plastic replica of a diamond. This was the real deal.

A million thoughts where running through my head. I tied to explain why there would be a diamond ring in my egg but didn't come up with a single good explanation. Except one. And that one was too far fetched to be possible. Surely Ranger wouldn't propose to me? And if he did he wouldn't do it with a chocolate egg, would he?

My fingers were shaking as I no longer could resist temptation and tried the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit, and it looked beautiful. I lifted my hand and just stared at the ring on my finger.

"Do you like it?"

I hadn't heard him come back, but I wasn't that surprised that he had.

"It's beautiful." I answered in a haze of emotions. I didn't dare turn around and look at him for fear this was not real and he wasn't really there.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

I heard him closer now, and felt him come up behind me. Drawing me into a hug from behind, he kissed me below my ear and I reflexively sank into him. He released me and came around my chair, moving me and the chair so that he could kneel in front of me. He went down on one knee and I thought I might hyperventilate.

"I love you Babe. You are my everything, I wake up thinking of you and go to sleep thinking of you. I know I've done some pretty stupid things in the past, and I hope you'll forgive me." He took my hand and pressed a kiss into my palm. "I would give anything to be with you and I hope you'll let me give you the world. If you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you, and making love to you. I will kiss away you tears when you hurt and I will laugh with you when you're happy. Please let me share my life with you and please share your life with me. There is nothing I want more in this life than to hold you close and love you."

He was looking me straight in the eyes with so much love and affection that I felt overwhelmed. Tears were running down my cheeks and I couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Marry me, Babe. Make me the luckiest man alive. Please."

That was my undoing. I threw myself at him, my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. I hit him with such force that we tumbled to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. We were laughing and kissing and I clawed at his shirt trying to remove it, needing to feel his skin under my fingers.

"Is that a yes then?" Ranger asked, laughter in his voice.

"Yes, of course it's a yes." I cried. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh god, Babe, I love you so much."

I felt an incredible need to feel him as close as I could get him, so I tore at his shirt, trying to gain access to the skin underneath. He helped me and pulled it off in a hurry, and apparently a little violently because I could hear a seam tearing.

I placed my hands on his chest, feeling the smooth skin. I leaned down and kissed his chest, alternating small licks with nibbles. He groaned and I could feel him getting ready to flip us over. I grabbed his hands and placed them over his head. Putting my weight on his wrists, I made sure that if he wanted to get loose, he'd at least have to fight for it.

Keeping weight on his hands I attacked his neck and shoulder with my mouth. Biting, licking and sucking I tried to taste him and drove him completely wild in the progress. He was squirming and fighting me and it didn't take long before he finally lost control and flipped us over. He pinned my hands down by my head and returned the favor, making me almost come on the spot. His lips on my neck and shoulder were heaven, and I kept wishing he'd move just a little bit south.

He stopped for a second, and I swear he had both of us naked in three seconds flat. Leaning down he lavished my breasts with kisses. His hands wandered south and I drew a sharp breath when I felt his finger on my acing clit. I needed to feel him inside me.

"Bed, now!" I panted.

"No time, Babe." he said, and entered me in one stroke.

He started moving and I couldn't give less about the damn bed. Hell, I'll sleep on the floor permanently if this is what I get. Ranger was moving in and out of me in fast, hard strokes and I was quickly reaching the point of no return.

Ranger was mumbling something in Spanish in my ear but I wouldn't have understood even if I actually spoke the language. He increased his pace, and I happily agreed, prepping my hands against the cupboard door above my head. I used it as support to meet his every stroke, feeling him reaching deep inside of me. I felt my back arch and my muscles spasm as I cried out my release, the waves rolling through me with every stroke as he kept up the motion through his own release.

Afterwards we were panting and laughing. Ranger moved a damp curl away from my forehead and gave me a satisfied smile.

"You're going to be the death of me." he said with a very happy chuckle.

"I think I have rug burn." I laughed back. Not the smartest thing to say, but I really didn't know what else to say. I was sweaty and naked, lying on the kitchen floor with the most beautiful ring on my finger and the sexiest man alive between my legs. I had never been happier in my life. And best of all – I still had half the chocolate egg left to eat.


End file.
